Alchemist Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Ancient Cookie Chest Bent Golden Key ( ) Dislike: Bronze Piece of Paper Treasure Stamp ( ) |Affection Effect = Extra points for all Bear Jellies |Associations = Vampire Cookie - Sibling Dr. Wasabi Cookie - Tension Ion Cookie Robot - Tension Wizard Cookie - Rival Yogurt Cream Cookie - Friendly |Jelly = Alchemist Cookie Jelly }} Alchemist Cookie is a Rare Cookie released on September 26, 2016 alongside her Pet, Energy Scale. She has the ability to generate patterns of Jellies based on what she is currently thinking about when her meter fully charges. Skill Creates Grape Jellies using alchemy at given intervals. Jump to toggle between the types of alchemy you want to use. Double Jump to shoot. Level Up for points per Grape Jellies. (Purple Grape Jellies are worth more points than Green Grape Jellies.) Magic Candy Creates a Rainbow Grape Jelly when alchemy is performed. The stronger the enchanted power, the more Rainbow Grape Jelly points. Story Made from the freshest of grapes, the fruit of the gods, this smart Cookie only cares about one thing: Research! She is always doing wild calculations, trying to figure out how to transform the elements. And she knows that being lazy or sitting idly by will achieve nothing. In order to acquire something of value, one must give something of value in return - that's Alchemist Cookie's theory at least. Deep, deep within the Witch's library, an ancient book which contains the arts of dark magic is hidden. Perhaps Alchemist cookie managed to get her hands on it. Shhhh! Break time doesn't mean that no one is studying! Alchemist Cookie was elected class president for this term. We are all doomed... A journey to seek the origin of alchemy! After discovering an ancient tome of knowledge, has Alchemist Cookie finally found the truth she sought? Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New *Pay close attention to what I'm doing! General * What would happen if I mix these two? * Not like that! Gimme that! Watch me! * You see, all objects are made of particles. * What should I create this time... * Trust me, you won't understand. * Not everyone can be an alchemist. * Alchemy is not used to create juice! * Even a tiny mistake can compromise the outcome! 1vs1 Race * I won't make a mistake! * I'll show you what alchemy can do! * With this formula, there's no way I'll lose! * Time to test my new formula! * Oh, this is going to be easy. Tired * This is wrong... Forbidden Flask General * There's no going back... * With great knowledge comes great responsibility. * To gain something, you must lose something... * Ah! A powerful new formula! * I now know too much... * According to my new formula... 1vs1 Race * The result is obvious. * Oh, you think you can defeat ME? Tired * Miscalculation... Class President General * Guys! Quiet, please! * Oh no! Not the vacation again! * This class is under my control. * Huh? I was thinking about Jelly Particles... * Professor Cream? This homework isn't enough! * Professor Cream! Are we gonna have test today? * Professor Cream! I have a question! 1vs1 Race * Do you ever study? * You didn't do your homework, did you? * Not everyone can be the class president! * Just read the textbook, will you? Tired * What?! Lobby Daily Gift *Not sure if you know what this is, but... (Forbidden Flask) *I made it myself! "Hi!" * Yes, yes, could you pass me that ampoule? * Don't you see I'm busy? Sit here and don't touch anything! * Quiet! How dare you interrupt my experiments?! (Forbidden Flask) * AH! Don't you creep up on me like that again! (Forbidden Flask) Like * Yes, I know, thank you very much! * Fair enough! * The formula worked according to my calculations! (Forbidden Flask) * My knowledge is immense! (Forbidden Flask) Talk * What if I mix this... and that? * I've learned all my textbooks by heart! * Oh, I'd love to examine an ancient relic! * My laboratory is filled with useless crumpled paper... * I can create matter out of the void! (Forbidden Flask) * Alchemy is the future! (Forbidden Flask) * All I lack is a key to ultimate knowledge... (Forbidden Flask) * With alchemy I can create the most precious Treasures! (Forbidden Flask) Gift *Hm... Curious, very curious..! (Given Ancient Cookie Chest) *Perfect! Now I have to dispose it too! (Given Bronze Piece of Paper) *Thanks for the present! (Neutral) *My flask! I thought I'd lost it! (Given Grape Flask) *A gift? I should examine it. (Neutral, Forbidden Flask) *Yes! This is the key! (Given Bent Golden Key, Forbidden Flask) *What? I don’t require your validation! (Given Treasure Stamp, Forbidden Flask) Relationship Chart * Vampire Cookie: Someday I'll formulate a potion to turn him into juice! * Wizard Cookie: My research methods are far more advanced! * Dr. Wasabi Cookie: I don't approve of some of her methods... * Ion Cookie Robot: AI? I doubt it'll understand my research! * Yogurt Cream Cookie: Big collection doesn't mean big knowledge! Updates *April 28, 2018 **Prior unlock requirement, reach Escape Level 24, changed to reaching Land 4-2. *July 29, 2019 **Combi bonus changed from "+100 points for all Bear Jellies" to "+1200 points for Grape Jellies." **Creates Grape Jellies instead of Bear Jellies. *August 12, 2019 **Magic Candy added. **Energy greatly increased. **Combi Bonus increased from +1200 points for Grape Jellies to +56000. **Grape Jellies are now easier to collect. Trivia * Alchemist Cookie's 2018 April Fools message was "Bro is the best!" * Oddly, Alchemist Cookie's Class President costume seems to reference Cream Cookie multiple times, although she is not in OvenBreak. * When wearing her Forbidden Flask costume while jumping, her question mark in the speech bubble turns into an exclamation mark. * Alchemist Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Many thanks!" * Alchemist Cookie's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Hm, let's see...Carbohydrates 60%, Fats 30%, Proteins 8%..." * Alchemist Cookie's response to the 3rd Anniversary Cupcake was "Thanks for the cupcake!"